It is frequently desireable to retrieve information stored by mechanical and electronic means with a flexibility comparable to what one human being uses to retrieve information stored in another human beings memory. However, known devices for such mechanized information retrieval are limited to
(a) Nomenclatured method.
(b) Programmed Questions method.
(c) Unique Work Method,
All these methods are inflexible, limited and cannot be used to ask free-form, unprogrammed, narrative questions.